Je t'aime, crétin !
by passion of Imbattables
Summary: Ou quand une dispute révèle les vrais sentiments d'un sociopathe...


**Coucou!**

**Voici une OS d'une série d'OS que je vous offre pour mon anniversaire. Celle-ci porte sur un couple très connu et j'espère que je vais arriver à respecter leurs caractères et leur dynamique.**

**Cette OS est dédié à ma Patte-de-Neko! Ma Pattoche que j'adore et avec qui j'adore discuter car elle est tellement gentil et trop marrante ! Merci à toi ma belle d'être mon amie.****: ) **

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture!^^**

Je t'aime, crétin!

John et Sherlock revenait d'une enquête.

Cette enquête avait failli tuer Sherlock. En effet, celui-ci avait pris de gros risque au moment de l'arrestation du tueur. Sherlock avait réellement été à doigt doigts de mourir aujourd'hui. Il était resté quelques jours – un an dans le langage sherlockien – à l'hôpital à cause de la balle que celui-ci s'était pris.

Il avait été dans le coma ! Il avait fait hémorragie sur hémorragie ! Et il avait osé dire que ce _n'était pas grave ?!_

Sherlock était réapparu il y a quelques mois. Son retour avait provoqué de grands changements et entre autre, leur nouvelle relation. John avait compris qu'il était amoureux de Sherlock lorsqu'il était "mort".

Il lui avait avoué lors d'une dispute un mois après son retour en l'embrassant simplement.

C'est ainsi que leur relation avait commencé.

Depuis, ils vivaient au jour le jour.

Il avait déjà eu peur lorsque Sherlock prenait des risques mais maintenant qu'il avait compris ses sentiments envers Sherlock, le voir prendre autant de risque lui faisait encore plus peur.

Il avait vraiment cru l'avoir reperdu à nouveau lorsqu'il l'avait vu allongé par terre.

C'était la goutte de trop. John ne lui parlerais plus tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris. Il alla s'enfermer dans son ancienne chambre - il dormait dans celle de Sherlock depuis leur première nuit ensemble - et claqua la porte. Tant que son compagnon ne comprendrait pas, il ne lui parlerait plus.

Hors de question de le perdre à nouveau. Il l'avait perdu pendant trois ans, hors de question de le perdre à nouveau parce que son compagnon été imprudent et ne penser pas à sa sécurité!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un mois. UN mois que John lui faisait la tête! Sherlock n'en pouvait plus. Lorsque son compagnon passa devant lui, il ne tient plus.

"John! Tu pourrais arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin ! dit, exaspéré, Sherlock en se levant.

-Quoi ? Je me comporte comme un gamin ? gronda le médecin. Tu te fais passer pour mort pendant trois ans ! Il y a une semaine, tu te fous juste devant le criminel et tu es à deux doigts de te prendre à une balle et tu ose me demander ce que j'ai? Tu as failli te prendre une balle! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT CA? Craqua John.

-C'était la chose la plus logique à faire, répondit calmement le détective.

-Tu te fous de moi ? N'est-ce pas ? Bordel, Sherlock ! Tu ne ressens peut-être rein mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! J'ai eu peur pour to ! J'ai cru que tu allais à nouveau disparaître ! Tu crois vraiment…

-PARCE QUE JE T'AIME, CRETIN! » hurla Sherlock, à bout.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. John n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sherlock avait réellement dit ça ? Lui qui s'était préparé à l'idée que jamais son compagnon ne lui dirais ses trois petits mots directement, venait de la faire.

_Parce que je t'aime, crétin ! _

« Oh, Sherlock... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit...soupira John en comprenant enfin.

-Il... il... allait te... te... tu...tuer... Je ne... ne...pouvais... pas... » sanglota Sherlock, ne pouvant plus contenir ses émotions.

John alla enlacer son compagnon, cherchant à calmer son compagnon lors d'une « crises » d'émotions de son compagnon. John était touché. Il découvrait une nouvelle facette de son compagnon, sa facette plus humaine. Même s'il eût fallu qu'il passe près de la mort pour la connaître.

C'est ainsi que Sherlock avoua enfin ses sentiments envers John : après avoir failli mourir en prenant une balle à sa place.

Finalement, John avait raison : Sherlock avait un cœur, il était juste caché aux yeux du monde.


End file.
